Lost Goddess
by MonkeyLove22
Summary: It's my first story so go easy on me, Logan/Ro Rated RR, Switches from thoughts to dialouge, you gotta figure it out!


Eyes misty head pounding like someone had hit her with a ton of bricks, Where am I? What happened? Ah I see your awake Orroro! Magneto! What do you want from me you should already know I'm not giving you any information! Who said I wanted information you have something else I want. Noticing where she was she realized what that was. How could this possibly help you magneto, panic took over and she started yanking on the ropes that bond her risks. No use in struggling Ro so just relax, Please don't do this , she tried her powers but they wouldn't work it felt as though her molecules were disrupted looking at her wrists she noticed the ropes were not regular ropes. I told you Ro there's no use in fighting it, He ran his hands up her smooth brown legs feeling his member getting harder each second in anticipation of what was to come. Get your hands off me. Or what! You'll scream go ahead there is no one to hear you and by the time they get here it will be too late. You can try you mind screams they won't work either I helped Charles build the cerebral don't you think I would know how to protect my hideouts against his ever wondering mind. Pressing him self between her thighs moving his hands slowly over her soft tight body feeling every forbidden inch of her. Mmmm its been a long time since I had a woman this should be fun. Why are you doing this to me, hmm don't tell me he hasn't told you yet, told me what? What you are and capable of. That's just like Charles to keep things like that to himself. What are you talking about, I bet he hasn't even told you who your father is, he knows my father. Ha ha ha same old Charles always afraid the truth will hurt. Enough about that, now Is the time to fulfill your destiny. No get off of me, Moving his hands up the short silk nighty she had on he found what he was looking for pulling her underwear down for access to his goal, Orroro started to cry silently not knowing why this was happening to her in the first place. Magneto whispered in her ear with all the lust and anticipation he had you will have my child Orroro and if he is not the one I seek we will keep trying till you get it right. He slightly lifted his weight from her to unzip his pants and enter her, she screamed in pain and anger at what was happening to her it felt as though she were being ripped apart with each thrust. Goddess why is this happening to me what have I done! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!! Her mind screams were just not reaching her help. My gods she feels so good, I thought I would feel bad doing this but the pain on her face for some reason gives me more pleasure she is so beautiful and knowing she will give birth to my seed makes it even better. I want her to feel every part of me. He thrust harder into her with every spike of pleasure. Her moans just fueling him even more, Please Erik stop!!! No No This can't be happening!! X-men report to my office immediately. Why would he do this to her, Knowing who she is to me why would he let me glimpse something like this. Professor what's wrong! Its Storm she's in trouble I keep getting glimpses of her but I can't seem to pinpoint where she is. What do ya mean glimpses? I can't say exactly what they are but I can tell you she is in desperate need. It's Magneto's doing so I'll need you to track down some of his comrades. If anything's happened to her I swear, calm down Logan we first need to gather information. I've tracked down toad he is somewhere in center city find him and see what he knows. Yes professor, everyone suite up. Scott, yes professor, please try to keep Logan calm I know how much Storm means to him, I'll try but I can't promise anything. Oh yes I'm going to cum, He put his mouth close to her ear heavily whispering in her air Are you ready for me Orroro. He pulled back with a smug smirk and climaxed. He fell back on top of her both of them breathing heavy silent tears streaming down her face. Please someone come soon I feel this is not going to be the last time. It hurts so bad, I just want the pain to stop. Where are you going you can't just leave me here like this. Oh Don't worry I'll be back I suggest that you get some sleep for now. DUDE WHAT THE FUCK LET GO!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! I swear if you don't start squelling I gut you like a fucking pig!! LOGAN!! Let him down we just need information from him not kill him. Yeah yeah listen to what he says you don't want to kill me. Shut up toad if you don't tell us what we want I might just turn my head for a few seconds. What the fuck do you want? Where is magneto holding storm, Oh hohoho so that's what your looking for your to late my friend hehe. Oh my fuckin nose, What do you mean its to late, I mean he's probably finished fucking her already haha. OMG my My Face my beautiful face. Shut up it will heal in a month or maybe never if you don't tell me where she is, you're an ugly piece of shit neway, Fuck you, Logan this is getting us nowhere, Jean can you read his mind, yeah just hold him still, No problem babe, sit still you little shit, OMG he's gonna rape her for some perfect mutant child…. A prophecy, I see an old abandon church, there's nothing around it… a small town …. Summersvill …. I'm sorry that all I can see. There are like a million places out there called summersvill, hahah you never gonna find her in time, Shut up, ahhh my face. Wake up Ro, Don't touch me, awww is someone still angry, If you would have just relaxed and let me, LET YOU, Fuck you Erik, In a few, Oh Gods I'm going to throw up please don't let him do it again please Gods save me. So how much has Charles kept from you, has he told you what you are, that you are more than just a mere mutant. Come on Ro you don't believe that your precious professor is a saint do you? why wouldn't I he's never stared me wrong. Of course not, he has to keep something as important as you close. What are you talking about, hmmm I won't spoil it for you I'll let The Professor explain it to you, but right now I'm feeling a bit excited. No No please don't do this, Oh but I must, Once again placing himself in position above her he thrust himself into you tight body, each thrust more and more vicious, she clenched her jaw trying not to scream out in pain but couldn't stop the sounds escaping her throat. Come on Ro scream for me, I know you want to. Lifting her to get a better position he felt her tense Come on don't fight so hard I'm sure it wouldn't hurt as much… Maybe you should imagine it's you lover Logan slamming into you, Logan would never hurt me the way you are, it took all she had not to scream out in between those few words she spoke. gods I cant stand the pain I feel me slipping, Oh no no you can't get away that easily using his powers he tightened the cuffs on her wrists. Ahhhrrgg, mmm that's right scream. Ro don't give up ima find ya love!! So how far have we gotten. So far we have found a summersvill near where mysitic was busted a while ago we can try there. Its been a month and we still haven't found her. Have faith guys I have a good feeling about this one. You said that last time scott. Well someone has to keep up the moral of the team. Lets just go. Come Ro what does it say? Oh goddess it can't be, it just can't be right. Looking down at her wrists the tears fell. If you don't answer me, I'm pregnant, Ha that's what I want to hear!! I want a good strong mutant boy. What are you doing in there, nothing I'm, I'm taking a shower, turning on the water she let the steam fill the bathroom, she sat in a ball in the farthest corner of the bathroom staring at her feet. The tears would not stop. Well here we are, Scott this is it this is the image I got. Lets go, logan was the first one off the jet running towards the church. Hold on logan there may be a trap. Magneto the sensors have picked up some movement up above. Who is it? I think Its the X-men they've found us. Well then lets prepare ourselves for a fight. There's a door down there on the right some stairs lead to it behind the third pew on the right. Move her, I don't want them to get to her. Mystic I'm trusting you to do this. Don't worry magneto I would do anything for you, even if it means moving that bitch, what did you say, I will get on it right away. That whore does not deserve to have his baby that should be me. Let go of me, come on I have to move you , lets go, I said let go. With the agility of a thief she slipped out of her grip and gave her a good round house to the head, mystic crumpled to the ground. Ahh Logan haven't you learned that you can't beat me, Oh I can't but she can, kitty Go , you little bitch, saber tooth get her, come here little girl don't you want to play with the a big kitty cat, get away from me, he's distracted scott go I've got him, ahhh, Logan go find her we have this, thanks jean. Running down the hallway kicking open every door he saw his heart pounding harder with every kick hoping that the next door would reveal his love. I have to get out of here what the fuck is going on, it seemed as if the whole ground was shaking. Then she heard it a loud pounding noise getting closer and closer she hid at the side of the door to make sure who ever was coming would get a lot of pain. Logan kicked the door with all that he was he saw a swift movement out the corner of his eye ducked just in time before a quick fist punch the shit out of him, he went down to one knee and looked up, Ro wait, Logan? LOGAN!!! Logan Oh My god, She threw herself into his arms knocking him the rest of the way to the ground. Ro, He couldn't stop touching her making sure she was alright, He took deep breathes to breathe in her scent which smelled a little different . Come on Ro as much as I would love to lay here with ya we haveta help the others. I can't these cuffs they stop my powers, with one swift cut they lay on the floor, you made that seem so easy, hmm, a smirk crept across his face one that hadn't been there the whole time she was gone. They arrived in the front hall which looked like all hell had broke loose, saber tooth had just cornered Kitty, all terror were in her eyes like it was her last breath, Storm jumped into action immediately no one was going to harm her students, I lightning bolt flashed across the room in an instant sending victor smashing through the wall behind kitty, magneto looked over to where the bolt had come from, mystic has failed me, the cuffs are gone fuck, Storms eyes narrowed on magneto and all the anger that had built up in her rose through her body it was as if she could not control her powers her blue eyes mystified over, Goddess what is happening to me I…cant…. Stop ….it…., there was a deafening bang and a flash, no one saw what had actually happened, What's going on I never seen her look that way before, She looks horrible and magnificently beautiful at the same time, my eyes what the fuck was that, logans eyes had finally adjusted magneto lay a few yards away from where a huge hole In the ground was. It sounded like a freight train was going through the room he looked up to see storm hair whipping in unseen winds lightning flashes pulsed around her like a mini hurricane, he felt someone moving behind him he spun around ready to fight but it was kitty, Logan she doesn't look like herself something's wrong, Something's not right I can't read her mind, she won't answer me, Storm's feet started to leave the ground as she rose into the air the lightning flashes that surrounded her started to dart out in all directions, it's getting to dangerous we have to stop her, maybe I can teleport and grab her, no that would still be to dangerous those bolts could probably kill you kirk, scott we have to stop her or she's gonna bring this whole place down on us. Logan couldn't pull his eyes away from her he had never seen her look so fierce it was like all the pain had finally broke loose from her, Logan where are you going you can't get near her WOLVERINE STOP!! I couldn't stop what was happening to her, I couldn't help her when she needed me I won't let her down again, somehow he made it to her he reached for her hand and held onto it, The face of someone he had never seen before looked down at him, her white locks whipping in the wind the strikes of lightning lighting a face marred with anger, her eyes the color of the darkest stormy skies, I couldn't protect you Ro I'm so sorry, never again, I love you Ro, he pulled her into the tightest embrace he could manage, Logan, It was as if someone had flicked a switch everything stopped, Only silence, Logan looked down into blue tear filled eyes, her love was the last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her, JEAN is she ok, Yes she's just resting it seems whatever happened has taken a lot out of her. Lets get her back to the jet, what about magneto and the rest, I've called beast when we first landed he's sending some of his friends from the government they should be here any minute so lets bail, it doesn't look like magneto is getting up anytime soon any way.


End file.
